everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is the third or fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released in August 17, 1993. Synopsis Join Huckle and his friends as they put on a big show and sing songs about shapes, ABC's, counting and more! Description 1993 VHS: Join Huckle Cat and all his friends as they put on a backyard show that's full of songs and surprises. Children will laugh and learn, and will want to join in the fun as their favorite characters from Busytown sing about letters, shapes, numbers, and much, much more! They'll delight in hearing old favorites like "The Alphabet Song" and "If You're Happy and You Know It" as well as equally irresistible new tunes that will have them singing along with Lowly Worm, Bananas Gorilla, and the rest of Richard Scarry's beloved characters. 2001 DVD: Join Huckle Cat and all his friends as they put on a backyard show that's full of songs and surprises. Children will laugh and learn, and will want to join in the fun as their favorite characters from Busytown sing about letters, shapes, numbers, and much, much more! They'll delight in hearing old favorites like "The Alphabet Song" and "If You're Happy and You Know It" as well as equally irresistible new tunes that will have them singing along with Lowly Worm, Bananas Gorilla, and the rest of Richard Scarry's beloved characters. Plot Huckle Cat and his friends put on a big musical show in his backyard with Huckle himself as the emcee and Lowly Worm as the stage manager as they take turns singing songs like "The Alphabet Song", "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes", "If You're Happy And You Know It" and many others! Characters Featured #Huckle Cat #Lowly Worm #Sally Cat #Hilda Hippo #Lily Bunny #Freddie Fox #Ursula Pig #Ole Owl #Rhonda Raccoon #Alex Bear #Anne Bear #Sergeant Murphy #Bananas Gorilla #Mr. Frumble #Farmer Alfalfa #Farmer Fox #Miss Honey #Grocer Cat/Father Cat #Mother Cat #Joanna Cat #Mr. Mouse #Mrs. Mouse #Mary Mouse #Marvin Mouse #Father Pig #Mother Pig #Mr. Owl #Mrs. Owl #Mr. Fox #Mrs. Fox #Mr. Bunny #Mrs. Bunny #Mr. Raccoon #Mrs. Raccoon #Mrs. Hippo #Rocky Raccoon #Amanda Raccoon #Willy Bunny #Mr. Humperdink #King Lion #Mrs. Bird #Queen Bear #Pudgy Pig #Flopsy Rabbit #Mr. Seal #Chase Cat #Jack Cat #Franny Cat #Dennis Elephant #Nia Bunny #Mrs. Rabbit #Pinch Bear #Grace Pig #John Fox #Johnny Cat #Thomas Dog #Grandma Cat #John Bear #Jack Pig #Sam Pig #George Pig #George Bunny #Marvin Bear #Bob Fox #Jimmy Raccoon #Max Pig #Gertie Goose #Mickey Mouse #Simon Mouse #Miff and Moe #Bugs #Other animal children #Unnamed bear tuba player and six bear tuba players #Unnamed raccoon drummer and seven raccoon drummers #Nine frog baseball players #The Narrator #Wrong Way Roger #Baron Von Crow Songs * So Many Shapes in Busytown *The Alphabet Song *My Alphabet *A Song of Opposites *I Love to Count *On A Summer Day *If You're Happy And You Know It *Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes *Look, Look Carefully *Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas *Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing Trivia/Goofs *This is the first musical and sing-along video. *The name of this video is basically the same as Richard Scarry's Best Learning Video Ever, but just with "Songs" added in the title. * Dennis Elephant from The Busy World of Richard Scarry makes an appearance in the song On A Summer Day. ** However, in the song On A Summer Day, the cats have eyebrows. * There are two errors in Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing: ** Alex and Anne Bear are absent. ** Ursula Pig isn't wearing a bow. * Fireman Ralph and the pig and mouse firefighters don't make these appearances, like Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * Other Busytown people still don't make these appearances either. Neither do Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Humperdink, Bruno Bear, Larry Lion, Olive Owl, Patty Elephant, Ned Alligator, Mom Crocodile, Mr. Hippo, Lucy Fox, Ollie Owl, Gary Goat, Grandma Cat, Nancy Rabbit, Ursula Dog, Glenda Goat, Janitor Joe, Nurse Nelly, Ralph Pig, Susie Tiger, Arthur Pig, Edna Bunny and other characters from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * This is the first or second episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. * This is the second video the Narrator narrates the introduction. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. * This video marks the third or fourth of several things: ** This is the third or fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. ** This is the third or fourth time there is a song in the ending of this video. * Stock animation footage of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever!" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Videos Ever!", and the birds-eye view of Busytown are reused from Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. However, the airplane title animation is a little bit choppy and in comprehensive color. * Stock animation footages of Busytown seen on birds-eye view and the wallpaper screen, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" are reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever or Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. However, these animations are in comprehensive color. Quotes (the video opens with an airplane flying upside down. Wrong Way Roger turns it right-side up, then Baron Von Crow flies in) *Narrator: Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever. (shows a birds-eye view of Busytown, then zooms into the houses) Welcome to Busytown. Today's a very special day in Busytown. Let's see where everyone is going. (fades to Huckle's house) Huckle and his friends are putting on a show in his backyard. *Huckle Cat: Here's your ticket. (gives the ticket to Mrs. Bunny along with her family) *The Bunny Family: Thank you, Huckle! *Huckle Cat: Step right in. (gives another ticket to Mr. Raccoon along with his family) *Mr. Raccoon: Thank you. *Mother Pig: This is going to be so much fun! (then Huckle gives another ticket to her along with her family) (Huckle's friends putting up a show; cuts to audience talking and chattering) *Mother Pig: Excuse me. Let's see. I think these are our seats. (audience hushes) *Huckle Cat: (offscreen; whispering) Everybody ready? (Huckle peeks out from the curtain; the bugs play the toy piano) * Huckle Cat: We're here to do a show for you. About things we know how to do. We're very glad that you have come. So welcome, welcome, everyone. (audience applauds; Huckle Cat takes a bow; Bananas Gorilla takes a banana from Mrs. Owl's hat) * Bananas Gorilla: Mmm! * Mrs. Owl: Hey! * Bananas Gorilla: Banana! * Mrs. Owl: Who did that? * Huckle Cat: (whispering) Psst! Lowly! Open the curtain! (Lowly opens the curtain; Ole points to the bugs to direct them play the toy piano) * Ole Owl: My name is Ole, how do you do? I like to sing a song for you. The song that I would like to sing, is about the shape of everything. *Mr. and Mrs. Owl: (both wave at Ole) That's our boy! *Ole Owl: What's that shape? *Bananas Gorilla: (enters the stage by unicycle and takes the banana card) Banana! *Ole Owl: No, wait! (Bananas Gorilla dashes off; audience applauds) *Mrs. Hippo: Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry, I'm so late. Pardonez-moi. *Hilda Hippo: My name is Hilda and I get to sing about the alphabet. I'll sing each letter, A to Z. And you can sing along with me. *Hilda Hippo: And now I'll sing another song that's about each letter. And maybe you can sing it, too. When you have learned it better. *Mrs. Hippo: (applauding with the rest of the audience) Oh, bravo! Encore! *Alex Bear: I'm Alex. *Anne Bear: I'm Anne. *Alex and Anne Bear: We're sister and brother! *Alex Bear: When I like one thing. *Anne Bear: I like the other. *Alex Bear: They call us the opposite twins. *Anne Bear: It's true. *Alex and Anne Bear: We'll sing you a song about why they do! *Freddie Fox: I'm Freddie and I love to count. I can count in any amount. I'll sing about how it's done from one to ten and from ten to one. *Huckle Cat: Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be having a little trouble. Please be patient, we will go on with our show in a few minutes. Thank you. *Huckle Cat: Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to begin our show again. (audience applauds; curtains open to show Lily Bunny) *Lily Bunny: Hi, Mommy! *Mrs. Bunny: Hi, Lily! *Lily Bunny: I'm Lily. Here's a song I know, about the places that we go. Um... um... *Mrs. Bunny: (whispering) Over... under... *Lily Bunny: Oh. Over... under... up and down... in and out... and round and round. (giggles) *Huckle Cat: My name is Huckle. And I'm here to play a game and sing a song. It's all about the ways we feel and you can sing and play along. *Huckle Cat: (whispering) Psst! Ursula, it's your turn! *Ursula Pig: Oh! *Ursula Pig: My song's all about the body. Whoops! (gives the yellow yarn to Huckle) And you can play this game. Point to every different part when we sing its name. *Rhonda Raccoon: Hi. My name is Rhonda. As you listen to my song, look for the thing that's different. Which one does not belong? * Huckle Cat: Let's sing a song that's just for Bananas Gorilla. * Rhonda Raccoon: Bananas Gorilla, you like being polite. * Huckle Cat: But manners are something that you just haven't got right. * Huckle Cat: Today we sang some songs for you, about things we know how to do. But now it's time for us to leave the show. There's one more song before we go. (Lowly Worm pulls down a sign showing the words "THE END") *Narrator: The end. (the screen fades to black, ending the video with the credits, then the Jumbo Pictures and Random House Home Video logos and finally the copyright) Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Videos Ever! Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - SPACE BOING, HIGH.jpg|Mr. Frumble measures on the scale when suddenly out of control Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01.jpg|Lowly Worm and Huckle Cat are going to the ice cream store Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpeg|Pinch Bear goes in and out of the house Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING.jpg|The elephant trumpets COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpg|The cows mooing Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video External Links Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! on imdb.com Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos Category:Videos